The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies typically include intake and exhaust valves that are actuated by valve lifters. The valve lifters may be operable in first and second modes to provide first and second lift durations for the intake and exhaust valves in order to improve engine performance, such as increasing fuel economy and power output. Operating parameters of the engine may be adjusted based on whether the engine is operating in the first or second lift mode. Engine performance may be reduced if the engine is commanded from the first to the second lift mode but remains in the first lift mode.